


One of these days

by BlackFalcon



Category: Impractical Jokers, Vulquinn - Fandom
Genre: Brian Quinn - Freeform, Impractical Jokers - Freeform, M/M, Nudity, Sal vulcano - Freeform, Sex, Thief, VulQuinn, kitchen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-08
Updated: 2017-08-08
Packaged: 2018-12-12 18:19:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,168
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11742540
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlackFalcon/pseuds/BlackFalcon
Summary: My first attempt to write Vulquinn fic :).





	One of these days

**Chapter One**

It was just one of these days, when everything goes wrong. Brian Quinn, known as “Q”, just got home. He was so exhausted, that he wasn’t even able to speak. Opened the door, and went straight to his sofa, then sat on it, and took deep breath, thinking about last few hours.

During the first hour of shooting, he got recognised by a few people, and that fact ruined the scene. So they needed to change the place of shooting, and find other market. There are thousands markets in New York, but Impractical Jokers wanted it to be black, and white. Quinn didn’t even remember, what for, probably for one of the challenges.

He knew, that he should eat something, but wasn’t hungry. Headache was getting stronger, and stronger, so Brian decided to just lay down on the sofa, and try to fall asleep.

Soon, the only noise around was his calm breath, and quiet steps of his cats.

**Chapter Two**

He wakes up, not sure, where he is, and what exactly happened. Slowly opens his eyes, seeing only darkness around. Realises, that the evening came, and he has no idea, what time is. Reaches his hand out, and grabs cellphone, but is not able to look at the clock – screen is too bright for his poor eyes.

\- What the fuck? – Brian murmurs to himself, and tries to look around. His neck is in pain, he slept in very uncomfortable position. – I don’t remember any alcohol…Am I drunk? And how long did I sleep?

His phone is ringing, so he reaches out his hand again, and answers the phone, not even looking at it.

\- Yeah?

\- Hi, Q. Where are you, man? I am waiting for you in “Faster dragon”. We need to talk about new challenges, new episodes, and…

\- “Faster dragon”? – Quinn repeats, not realising, what the hell that dragon means. – Oh…you mean the café house? Look, Sal, I am not feeling well. I think I am coming down with cold. Can we meet the other day?

\- No way! – Vulcano replies, a bit angry with his friend. – I mean…- he swallows, and adds: - I am sorry you are know feeling well, but I really need to talk with you. Ferret needs to know, if we need new shoes for that “walking on the water” challenge, and Joe..

\- OK, OK! – Brian sighs, and wipes sweat off his forehead. – Got an idea. Come here, we can talk here, in my flat. Bring pizza, or snacks, maybe beer.

\- Are you crazy? – Sal whispers, like he would be afraid, that Quinn is really insane. – You live with cats! And you want me to come to your house, and just say hello to them?! They will bite me!

\- No, they won’t, I promise. I will lock them…somewhere. Just for you.

\- Good. I will be there in a few minutes.

The conversation ends, and Quinn is finally able to look around, and check the time. His clock shows 10PM. Which is weird, because he remembers getting home around 6PM.

\- I must be really tired. – Q sighs, and gets in the shower.

**Chapter Three**

Brian heard it. He is sure he just heard something. The noise, coming from his kitchen. Could it be a thief? But what that thief is going to do, steal Quinn’s fridge? Or maybe he is just hungry, and looking for something to eat? Well, thief is going to be really disappointed, because Q forgot to go to a shop, and there is only air in his fridge.

Quinn knows, what to do. He was a firefighter, after all. He grabs the bottle of shampoo, thanking all the gods of Olympus, that the bottle is made of glass. And it’s full, so he can use it as a weapon. Holding bottle in one hand, and shower head in other, he slowly approaches the door, and opens it. Then he makes a few steps, and walks towards kitchen. Very slowly, and very quietly. Whoever is there, trying to steal Brian’s food, will be very, very surprised…

His plan was simple. Get to the kitchen, wait at the door, and hit the stranger in head, then call the police. Brian knew it wasn’t any of his cats, he locked them down before, knowing Sal is going to come. But it didn’t work. Food thief left the kitchen, before Quinn got to the door.

And screamed. Screamed so loud, that Brian dropped shampoo, and shower head on the floor, and froze in shock.

\- What the hell?! Why are you naked? Cover that…that thing between your legs!

It wasn’t a stranger, it wasn’t a thief. It was just Sal Vulcano, his close friend.

\- How…how did you manage to open the front door? – Q mumbled, still not moving.

\- Wasn’t locked. – Sal answered, and made one step forward, staring at Brian’s penis. Blinked a few times, like he would be trying to focus on something else. He didn’t even realise, that he stepped into the lake of the shampoo spilled on the floor.

\- What? What are you…

\- Shut up. Just…shut up…- whispered Vulcano, and approached Brian. Looked into Q’s eyes for a short while, like he would be considering something, but it lasted only one, short second. Sal put his fingers in Quinn’s hair, pulled Brian close, and kissed him so hungrily, with such passion, that Q hasn’t had any other choice, and kissed him back.

**Chapter Four**

The whole world stops, and Quinn’s heart almost does the same. His mind screams “What are you doing, stop it, stop it now, Sal is your friend, he is a man, he is...”. But suddenly, somehow, it doesn’t matter. Brian returns the kiss, nervous, hesitating, not sure, if he is allowed to do that. But he can’t stop himself, and he doesn’t want to. So he lets himself drown into the kiss, he places the right hand on Sal’s back, and pulls him even closer. Vulcano does the same with his hand, but he does more, than putting it on Q’s back. He caresses Brian, his skin, slowly at first, then a bit faster, like he would be trying to draw a map.

And Quinn answers, in the only way possible, in the only way, that feels right. His heart starts beating really fast, like it would want to escape his chest, and never come back. But nothing is more important now, nothing but Sal’s lips, feeling his breath into mouth, feeling his body so close, touching him, kissing him again, and again…

Sal knows, that it will end soon, that this kiss is like a dream, that happens only once, and you never dream it again. But he doesn’t care, the only thing he can think about now, is Quinn, his hero, his Brian, his love…

The former firefighter is not thinking now. He is just feeling. Slowly, very slowly moves his tongue, just the tip, to meet Sal’s. It’s like going to school for the first time in your life, you don’t know, what to expect, but you want to try. You want to discover new worlds. It’s something new for Sal as well, but somehow he knows, what to do. His tongue touches Q’s, and that first touch is very gentle, almost like flower. But soon it becomes faster, wilder, like some kind of dance, driven by lust, by passion.

Both men are breathing really fast, their chest are moving, up, and down, up, and down, Brian is almost eating Sal’s lips, not even realising, what exactly is happening. He has been waiting for this moment for years, and he didn’t even know about that. Quinn puts his tongue even deeper in Vulcano’s mouth, tasting it, trying to touch every spot, then going back to the one he touched before.

Brian tries to say something, he wants, he needs, but Sal takes over the control, slightly pushes Q towards the wall. Quinn takes step back, still kissing his friend, his lover. They are like one body now, united, like never before. Vulcano grabs Quinn’s hands, interlock their fingers, and pinches Brian’s palms to the wall, above his head. Then starts kissing his neck, and goes down, to the chest.

Q starts moaning, he wants to move, but he can’t, the grip is too tight. The only thing, that is moving now, is his penis, hard like a rock, pulsating, searching, longing…

\- Sal, please…- he whispers, barely able to breathe.

Vulcano smiles, noticing the look on Brian’s face, the desire. He looses the grip, and moves his hands lower, to Q’s hips, and caresses them while kissing his stomach.

But it is not enough. Not for Quinn. The man puts hands on Sal’s head, and pushes it towards cock. He meant that push to be gentle, but he can’t wait any longer, he is precumming now, blood rushes into his veins, he is breathing so heavily, so fast now…

And Vulcano fulfills unspoken request. He puts his lips around Brian’s cock and sucks it slightly. Q thrusts his hips, front, and backward, he needs Sal now, immediately.

V exactly knows, what to do. He saw this moment in his dreams. So many dreams. And now he is finally doing that. The thing he always wanted to do. So he licks the cock, using just the tip of his tongue, teasing, making Brian even more horny. He looks up, and his eyes say “Beg me”.

And Q begs. He doesn’t know, how it happened, he always considered himself strong man, and now he is begging…and is glad he is doing that. He enjoys it. The fact, that Sal forced him to beg, is more arousing, than anything he had experienced before. This, and Sal’s skills made this moment just perfect.

V sucks even harder, faster, like he would be reading from Q’s body. Like he would know, what that body needs the most. And he really knows. His fingers are playing with Brian’s balls for a while, making Quinn moan even harder, louder.

\- Oh, my…Oh…Oh, Sal…Oh, please…- escapes Q’s mouth. He moves Vulcano’s head front and backward, in the same rhytme, as his hips are moving. And he cums, he cums so hard, so profusely in Sal’s mouth, like he would never be able to stop. V swallows, for him it is like drinking from the richest fountain ever, so tasty, so good, he is so thirsty…

His own cock is jumping in his pants, Sal precums himself, but he decides to wait. Not now…Not now, not yet…soon…

Q feels like drunk, falls down to his knees, grabs Sal’s shirt, like he would be holding his own life, so tightly, so surely…like life belts. Starts unbuttoning it, his fingers are shaking, he wants to touch V’s skin, he wants to feel, he wants to caress…but he is not able to. Too much shaking. So he just tears it in half, making Sal half naked. Without even thinking he wants to kiss his friend’s lips, he wants to start the dance again.

But Vulcano doesn’t let him. Now it is his turn. He forces Brian to turn to the left, towards the couch.

\- Put your hands on the couch! – Sal says, demanding in husky voice. – Now!

And Q listens. He does, what Vulcano says, and he doesn’t need to wait long. Sal takes his pants off, showing his sexy legs, and leans down over Quinn. His fingers travel across Brian’s butt for a while, then spank that sexy ass really hard, a few times.

\- I am going to fuck you really hard! – promises Vulcano, and puts his cock exactly, where is should be. Brian squizzes his own couch, feeling the sensation, the vibes, all around his body, inside, he closes his eyes, bites his tongue, trying not to scream.

But it is really hard to remain silent, when Sal moves his penis, when he goes deeper, he penetrates, and then goes back.

\- Please…Sal, please…- Q moans, loving, and hating Vulcano now. He is touching himself now, he just grabbed his own penis, and moves his hand in the same rhytme as Sal’s cock is moving now.

\- Oh, yes…Oh, yes…- Sal’s answer doesn’t make any sense, but no one of them cares. V just pushes, so hard now, his dick is like an arrow, made of steel.

\- Do not stop! Oh…don’t stop…Sal! – Brian screams, feeling, like his friend cums inside him, both bodies shiver, Q’s fingers are digging holes into the couch, V’s – into Quinn’s skin, into his back.

And it’s like white Niagara. Like waterfall of orgasm. Nevereding pleasure, endless bliss, endless delight. Completed by other river, other juice, other fulfilment, almost religious. They both reach the orgasm at the same time, they both scream each other names, they both falls down on the floor, completely exhausted, but happy, happy like they have never been before, knowing today is one of these days.

Days, when everything changes. For better.


End file.
